He's Gone
by The Mion Lion
Summary: FredxHermione. Hermione walking through Fred's old flat remembering him... remembering them. One-shot Now with new title


Silence is all she hears, it's all she's left with. Even the bright green paint on the walls has lost its spirit. She walks through the flat they once would one day share, running her fingers over everything she comes in contact with hoping there's part of him left. She walks into the kitchen and washes the few dishes that are left by hand, a task he always found pointless when they could do it by magic. She smiles weakly as she puts the single wine glass away, remembering one of the dinner's they'd been used for.

"_You didn't have to do this; we could have avoided the mess by going out." She said, pointing out the large mess of purple goo that coated everything in the kitchen._

"_Nonsense," He laughed. "That would take the fun out of ruining a perfectly good chicken!" She didn't want to know how he got from chicken to mysterious purple goo, but burst out laughing anyway. _

"_Only you could do that with these results."She said, waving around her wand and muttering a cleaning spell under her breath. "There, perfectly clean." _

_He wrapped an arm around her waist and told her he loved and that they could still go out and beat the dinner rush, but she shook her head, saying that she'd rather stay right where they were, where she was happiest. _

_They ended up eating leftovers from a family dinner the weekend before, and drank their wine under the stars._

A tear falls to her cheek as she finally lets go of the glass. She walks away and back into the living room. The photos of them smiling and waving at the camera, of him working in the shop, of smiles, and of happy times from before that litter the walls remind her of him. There was a picture of them by the lake, reading to each other, in it he kept pushing her hair behind her ear and she kept pushing it back. She laughs as she passes this one remembering its story.

"_Stop it!" She said slapping his hand away for the thousandth time_. _"I like it the way it is, thank you very much."_

"_But I can't see your face now," He pouted. "pleeeaaase? For meee?" He begged, pulling what he hoped was a cute face._

"_No." She said, smiling at his face that looked like a flobberworm that hasn't been fed in a week._

_He just laughed, and flipped to the next page of their book and they continued._

She moves into his room and it feels like a crypt without his presence. She looks around the room, all of it has a thin layer of dust as she refused to go in there until she had to. Clothes cover the floor, it looks like he threw everything out of the closet trying to find something to wear. She chuckles at the thought of it, and moves on. She sits on the bed, thinking about the last time she'd been there.

"_What if one of us dies? I couldn't ever bear to lose you." She said, tears falling from her eyes and making trails past her chin._

_He held her closer, wondering the same thing. "I don't know," He whispered. "I couldn't live having lost you either."_

_She buries her face into his chest and cries. "I love you, and I never want to lose you. Stay with me forever. Promise me you'll never leave." She mumbled._

_A stray tear falls down his own cheek, and hits her soft chocolate brown hair. "I'll never leave you as long as I can help it. I promise." She pulled away and looked at him. "Say it again." She told him, and he did._

_She hugged him close once more before falling asleep in his arms._

She wakes up, and the bed is empty. It was all just a memory. She gets back up and slowly makes her way into the living room.

With a flick of her wrist the radio is turned on. She realizes that it was a bad move when she hears their song playing. She walks closer to it, and closes her eyes letting the tears fall without holding back. She hugs herself close and sways to the music. It was then she felt it. For a split second she swore she felt him there, wrapping his arms around her and dancing, but when she opens her eyes there's nothing. She falls back onto the sofa and sobs, because it's finally hit her that he's gone.


End file.
